


Passionate Heat In The Daytime

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Heat In The Daytime

Katie can't help but give herself over to John the second that his lips brush her neck, his hands instantly at her buttons as he reaches around her. She knows, instantly, that she will need to give in completely if she wants to get anywhere. John soon has the shirt off her, his hands over her breasts instantly. They both know, instantly, that John has control and will go as fast as he wants. Although, usually, John would be a little more careful it's pretty clear that both of them are into it. Katie mewls softly even as she arches into his hands, knowing that, soon enough he will run his hands lower. By the time that John moves lower it has been clear for a while that Katie is more than ready for him. He smiles as he teases her clit, enjoying her second mewl and arch, her slight shiver only pushes him to move them both to the bed. She is soon settled on the bed and he smiles as he moves over her, soon pushing into her to set a pace. It's something he's done time and again and yet, every time, he finds himself reveling in just how willingly relaxed she is. He knows all about her past and it makes days like this all the more special. Usually one or both of them has been working but today they are both free to spend as long as they want in bed, the children are out and they are free to do as they wish. Right now, with Katie both willingly ready and just slightly submissive, he wants her. All of her. He wants to give her pleasure, and a lot of it. His pace, when he finally sets one, is slow and tender but his kiss is fiercely passionate. The pace ups easily until, finally, she comes completely undone, arching with a nearly wild mewl of pleasure, his own release follows hers and, much as he wants to keep going, he rests, letting them both breathe. There is time enough for them to indulge one another, even if he is all too aware of just how much he needed that first release. His mind changes only when Katie shifts under him, letting him know she needs a little space. She curls instantly into his side and he finds himself smiling as he strokes hair out of her eyes. 

"My girl."


End file.
